


Deviant

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Birthday Countdown 2018 [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Ami is hiding something from her friends ever since she turned eighteen. However, a summer trip takes an unexpected turn causing Arata and Ami to share a hotel room. Will Ami let her guard down around him?





	Deviant

Title: Birthday Countdown 2018

Rating: T 

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata 

Summary: Hello everyone! It’s that time of year again where I use prompts to create a story everyday until my birthday. This is my birthday gifts to all of you. Please read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters within the story and prompts. 

Special thanks to my friend who gave me the prompts for this year. 

Prompt Summary: Ami is hiding something from her friends ever since she turned eighteen. However, a summer trip takes an unexpected turn causing Arata and Ami to share a hotel room. Will Ami let her guard down around him?

~~Story Begins~~

“Ami, aren’t you hot in those sleeves?” Yuugo asked Ami as they waited in a hotel lobby.

“No, I’m fine,” Ami said with a smile.

“Why do you never ask me that question,” Arata asked as he crossed his arms.

“Because you’ve been wearing long sleeves forever,” Yuuko said. “Ami just started wearing them like two years ago.”

“Well, Arata,” Ami said while she was chuckling. “Aren’t you hot in those sleeves?” To help prove her point, Ami reached over on her chair and tugged on his coat sleeve.

“I’m a little warm, but I can handle it. Thanks for asking,” Arata said pulling his sleeve away with a smirk.

“I swear you two just make it feel hotter whenever I look at you two,” Yuuko said with a sigh.

Arata was wearing an updated white and blue overcoat. Ami was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and a long grey skirt, Yuugo was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts, and Yuuko was wearing a black t-shirt and a white skirt while she was fanning herself with one of the hotel’s pamphlets. 

“The point of the vacation is to cool off,” Yuugo said.

“Kids,” a man said as he walked towards them with Rie Kishibe on his arm.

“We are young adults!” Yuuko said in annoyance causing the man to laugh for a second. “So, is everything okay?”

“There was a glitch in the computer system so none of the reservations were saved. They have offered to give us three rooms, but there’s a problem,” the man said.

“They can handle it,” Rie said patting her husband’s arm. “The three rooms only have a single bed and Yuuko’s fear of storms -”

“I see that is a problem,” Yuugo said. “However, it won’t matter. It’s obvious that you two are going to share a room and if Ami and Arata are fine with us swapping roommates.”

The man looked over at Ami and Arata. “Would you two mind sharing a room while we are here? The weather reports says that they are expecting storms for the next two days.”

“I have no problem with it,” Ami said with a smile. “I mean if it will make Yuuko feel better I can always swap rooms.”

“What about you, Mr. Sanada?” the man said.

Arata felt the back of his left shoulder and his right arm get heavy. He’ll just have to be careful on a whole different level since he is sharing a room with a girl, and not just any girl. Oh no, he had to be sharing a room with the girl who he has a crush on.

“No, it’s fine,” Arata said with a shake of his head.

“Thank you,” Yuuko said.

“Now, let’s go get some shut eye. It’s been a long day,” Rie said.

Ami and Arata’s hotel room was on the opposite side of the hotel from the other two rooms so they were exploring the hallways trying to find their own room.

“If there is a couch, I’ll call it. If not, then I call the chair if it looks comfy. If not, than floor,” Ami said as she looked at one side of the hallway.

“You do that all the time according to Yuuko, why?” Arata asked.

“My aunt took care of me when my mom had to go overseas,” Ami said. “I used to share a bed with my cousin because it was a small house, but than we both got picked on. So to stop them from picking on my cousin, I slept on the floor, couch, or chair.” She chuckled a bit to herself. “I guess it just carried over due to all the work that I do.”

“Found it,” Arata said. He slid his keycard over the key reader and opened the door. “There’s a chair here, but no couch.”

“Eh, that’s okay. I was getting spoiled off of the couches.”

The next day, in order to get Yuuko’s mind off of the storm, everyone minus Ami, went to the inside pool. Arata didn’t swim with them, but he did enjoy teasing them. However, that could be only entertaining for so long since he didn’t have anyone to talk to.

“Hey, I’m heading back to my room,” Arata said. 

“Okay, cya tomorrow,” Yuuko said.

Arata got in front of the door and went to slide his keycard as he heard, “-icky.”

“Icky?” Arata said under his breath as he opened the door. 

“Send me the picture of what he wants cover-up along with a list of what he wants it to change too,” he heard Ami say and stopped as he saw it. 

She was wearing a yellow tank-top and a black short skirt as she was bent ruffing her hair with a fluffy white towel, but what caught his attention was the amount of color on her arms and legs.

“He sounds like he’s going to be one of the customers that no matter what the end result is, he’s not going to like it. You’ll have to make him sign the contract and I’ll make three designs for him to choose from.”

Arata heard a man’s voice with an accent that sounded like european. “Thank you so much! You are like the best.”

“Ja, ja, save the fluttery for later,” Ami said as Arata noticed that her japanese accent was replaced by the european accent as the one who she is talking too. “You’re going to be buying all of my Buck Star’s next summer to make up for today.”

“What? But that’s a lot!” the voice said with a whine as Ami finally stood up straight.

She noticed Arata and she jumped as she let out a small sound of surprise.

 

“Ami! Are you okay?” the voice said over her digivice.

“I’m fine, Takumi,” Ami said as she turned around and Arata tilted his head as he saw more colors on her back. “I got to go. Don’t forget to message me the pictures and wants.”

She hung up and turned around to face Arata with a glare. “Oh mein Gott! Ich hatte fast einen herzinfarkt, was zum geier sollte das?!?” she said to him.

“I have no clue what you saying so I’m going to guess that you are cussing at me right now. What language are you even speaking right now? Italian?”

“German! Really? Did you have to scare me like that? I mean now it’s bad enough that you think I’m part of the Yakuza, but you did not need to give me a heart attack!”

“You know German?”

“I know many languages,” Ami said before pinching her nose and letting out a sigh. “If you are going to tell the others about my tattoos than please wait until we are back in Tokyo.”

“I’m not gonna tell,” Arata said as he shrugged his shoulders. “Besides you are too soft-hearted to be a part of the Yakuza. I’m actually jealous.”

“Why?”

“Because your tattoos are pretty amazing, not just in design but also in color,” Arata said. He rubbed the back of his neck, “unlike mine.”

“You have tätowierung?” Ami asked as her head tilted to the side.

“I have what?”

“Tattoo.”

“I have two of them. They aren’t as professional as yours,” Arata said.

“Can I see them?” Ami said with a light in her eyes. “Please Arata.”

“I can show you one,” Arata said. He was confused over why she was so excited over it. “It’s hard to actually hide but I am getting way to hot in this.” He took off his overcoat and revealed a blue shirt and pants.

Ami grabbed his right arm and looked at the unfinished and poorly designed tattoo that was just lines going in every directions. “This looks like the work of Kono Taki,” Ami said.

“Both of my tattoos are from him, I’m surprised you know him.”

“I’m surprised that you was actually gullible enough to believe him without any research,” Ami said as she turned his arm around and traced her fingers against the maze on his arm. “He’s known as a scammer in the tattoo industry. What were you hoping for it to be?”

“Honestly, I don’t care about this one,” Arata said as she let go of his arm. “I know that I’m never getting another tattoo again.”

“Can I see the other one?”

“No,” Arata said shaking his head. “I’m ashamed of it even being on me.”

“Please, I might be able to help you,” Ami said. “It’s been proven that a bad tattoo lowers one self-confidence.”

“No,” Arata said as he laid on the bed. “No one is going to be seeing it.”

Ami sat on the bed next to Arata after rolling her eyes. The silence between them was comfortable. Ami was doing something on her digivice while Arata found a semi interesting show on TV.

“Your other tattoo wouldn’t be a black dot with a six sticks branching out? Really? Like is that supposed to be the itsy bitsy spider?” Ami asked.

Arata looked at her with a curious expression. “How?” he asked.

“So, yes,” Ami said. “Rumor was going around in the industry that Kono likes to take pictures of the tattoos he put on people he scammed. Something about feeling accomplished with himself. So since I have his number, I decided to hack into his digivice to see if the rumor is true. He’s not very creative with his gallery names.”

“Well, it turns out that I happen to be a bad influence to you. Yes, that’s my other tattoo it was supposed to be of Infermon. Wait a minute,” Arata said glaring at her. “Why do you have his number?”

“Because he gave it to me. He thought I was cute and wanted to date me. Dude wouldn’t take no for an answer every time he asked me out. I finally blocked him but it got ridiculous when he started to stalk me. One of my friends put an end to it through so he doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“Ah. That makes sense.”

“Back to the topic at hand, that could still be turned into Infermon, it’s going to be tricky, but it is possible,” Ami said. “Also that isn’t the worse I seen. 

“What do you mean by that? My tattoos are terrible and you saw that they aren’t the worse that you have seen? How many tattoos have you seen?”

“Mmm, I’ll make a deal with you,” Ami said changing the topic. “In reality, you’ll be getting the better deal, but hear me out. I understand that you refuse to get another tattoo, but there are really legit and amazing artists out there. I can introduce you to them to the top three I recommend. One of them is the one who does my own tattoos. I’ll give them the designs to use but you will not see the finished product at the end. All of that for free. In return, you work at my cousin’s tattoo shop in Linz as their accountant and receptionist.”

“Whoa, hold on! You are asking me to go get another tattoo blindly with people who you trust?” Arata said holding his hands up in the air. 

“Yes.”

“You want me to trust these people by taking their word?”

“And mine since I’m making the designs,” Ami said. She watched as Arata was still hesitant about the deal. “If it makes you feel any better, all of the tattoos that I have, I designed them.”

“You designed all of those?” Arata asked.

“Yes. You might not believe it but I do keep myself entertained while you guys are out doing activities that I can’t join in,” Ami said with a pout. “Also, if you want a color than you’ll be getting done that for free too.”

“I will accept the deal on two more conditions,” Arata said. “You explain the inspirations over your own tattoos and let me see some more of your designs.”

Ami giggled a little bit. “Greedy much, aren’t you? I will accept those conditions.”

“And the only reason why I’m doing this is because I trust you,” Arata said. 

“I’m glad you can trust me so much,” Ami said with a smile. 

A month later, Arata and Ami were inside a tattoo parlor. The brown reception desk was empty, but three of the four parlor doors were closed.

“This is a weird place,” Arata said in english as he looked around at the place. It was well clean and music wasn’t being played at a ridiculous loud volume like it was when he got his tattoos.

“It gets that a lot. This isn’t really a stereotypical shop,” Ami said. 

“Ami? Is that you?” a male voice said in english. Then in the open parlor door, a spiked small afro of the red hair and familiar blue eyes appeared. “It is! Welcome back again.”

“You don’t have to welcome me back every winter,” Ami said with a sigh. “It’s not like I have much of a choice.”

“That is true,” the man said. 

“Anyway,” Ami said waving her hand. “Anyway, Arata, this is my cousin Takumi. He’s the one I was telling you about that does my own tattoos. Here’s the first one I would recommend for you.”

“Why are you recommending me?” Takumi asked. “Is he a virgin?”

“That’s a bit too personnel,” Arata said flatly.

Ami rolled her eyes. “No he’s not, Takumi. He wants two cover-ups.”

Takumi stared at Arata before he stared at Ami. “Is this the Arata guy that you offered our vacant position too?” Takumi asked.

“Our?” Arata said.

“Ja,” Ami said.

“So, he’s the one getting the deal?” Takumi said. Ami nodded her head. “And two full package cover-ups for free?”

“Yes.”

“So, I’m one of the three selected for this?” Takumi said as he finally got out of the room. Arata saw that Takumi was covered in tattoos.

“You do my tattoos and I promised him that I would introduce him to the top three people who I would trust,” Ami said. 

“May I see one?” Takumi said to Arata. “Ami might have the designs done, but cover-ups are my weakness.”

“Yes, since it is getting worked one, but because this country is more lax about tattoos,” Arata said rolling up his sleeve. 

One of the doors opened and a man with more skin than tattoos came out of it. He saw the tattoo and let out a whistle. 

“Dude, that’s a bad tat if I ever saw one,” he said.

“That’s way beyond my limits,” Takumi said.

“Shut up, Clive!” Ami said as Arata pushed his sleeve back down.”He knows its bad which is why he’s agreed to a cover-up.”

“Oh! Our fearless leader is back,” Clive said. “We have long awaited your exotic beauty to return.”

“Fearless leader?” Arata said while Ami let out a sigh.

“Dude, stop hitting on my cousin,” Takumi said.

“It’s fun through,” Clive said.

“So, Ami hasn’t told you?” a female asked from behind them. Arata and Ami turned around to see a petite woman. 

“Heyo Lilly!” Ami said. “Arata, this is Lilly. She’s like Nokia only not as hyper or confused. She’s two of the three I would recommend. The person arguing with Takumi is the third recommend. His name is Clive.”

“Oh?” Lilly said. “Only three?” she giggled. “No wonder he’s confused. You are forgetting someone.” She looked at the newcomer. “So, you are the lucky one getting two cover-ups.”

“Yes. How does everyone know this?” Arata asked. 

“There’s only four of us working here soon to be five, once you join,” Lilly said. “So, let me give you the 411 on everyone. There’s me who acts like an assistant, I make sure we have everything in stock and as soon as we get low, I order more. My speciality is flowers and landscapes. Pretty much anything that is adorb.”

“Clive there, don’t let his lack of tattoos scare you, we do get some naughty customers so he’s like our bouncer, plus he’s our social media guru. His speciality are tribal and portraits.”

“Takumi is our manager. So he does all the manager stuff. His speciality is giving tattoo virgins their first tattoo in a fluid manner, sayings, especially in cursive, and anything looking like it is coming out of your skin.”

“Now Ami -”

“No,” Ami said interrupting Lilly.

“-is the co-manager. She does a better job of being a manager and our go-to person for any designs that our client will like if they don’t like our own designs. She specializes in cover-ups and has a high profile list of regular clientele.”

“Really Lilly,” Ami said with a sigh.

Arata snapped his to look at Ami. “You are a tattoo artist?” he asked surprised.

“Yes, it’s one of my many jobs. I didn’t tell you because you’ve already had a bad experience with getting tattoos from a friend. I didn’t want to destroy our friendship,” Ami said looking away. 

“Well, I’ve trusted you this far,” Arata said. “You might as well see it to the end.”

“Good call, mate,” Lilly said. “Welcome to the team.”

Weeks later, Arata let out a sigh. Today was the grand reveal of how his right arm is going to look and Ami has been making him wear a blindfold throughout the process. 

“Was this blindfold necessary,” Arata said with a sigh.

“Yes, now ready?” Ami asked. “In three...two...one…”

She took the blindfold off and Arata was speechless. His right arm that used to be black lines going diagonal, straight, vertical and horizontal, into a maze of design was transformed. A blue path went vertical around his arm, 0’s and 1’s wrapped around the path, the closer to the top of the tattoo, the numbers were bigger and shrunk down as it closer to the path. A laptop floated above the path and at the tip of the tattoo pattern, away from his hand was a diamond.

“Turn your arm around,” Ami said.

Arata looked at the underside of his arm, the blue path and numbers continued, but where the laptop was at the word ‘Judes’ was there in blue with a black shadow effect and where the diamond was at, Knightmon was there with his shield up.

“I-I’m speechless,” Arata said. “I wasn’t expecting something this personal, this amazing.”

“I’m so happy that you like it,” Ami said with a smile.

“Love this. It’s no wonder you have such high profile clients,” Arata said taking a shaky breath. “Thank you.”

“I’ll work on the other cover-up when we come back here,” Ami said. “It will give your skin more time to heal.”


End file.
